kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NinjaSheik
Been a While :D Excuse me Xehanort Spaces 1 Question, please Well Well you're just postponning the inevatable. When Birth By sleep gets here, you'll have to make the exact same changes. Lol. Probably you'll add more info, but the bit I added is correct. Xehanort is nothing more than Terra's body possessd by Master Xehanort. And it explains that when "Xehanort" lost his heart to darkenss, Master Xehanort' heart became the good old "Ansem" from KH1 and Terra's remaining body and soul, now without a heart (but with memories restored) became Xemnas, with anger and hate the only eotions he could remember to feel, after what happened to him. His memories of the past is why he looked for the chamber of awakening in Castle Oblivion( former Land of Departure) to search for Aqua and more important Ven. Oh by the way a little extra when Xemnas asked Roxas in the dark Meridian histrue nome, it wasn't Sora he was refering to...-- User:XessEmperor I know that, but please wait. I tired of discussing about this over and over again. Look at the conversation above. Geez...--'NinjaSheik' 21:50, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you :(-- XessEmperor 00:20, January 16, 2010 (UTC) It's okay.--'NinjaSheik' 00:24, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm new at this. Do you know how can I have a text buble also?--XessEmperor Nope, but ask someone else.--'NinjaSheik' 00:32, January 16, 2010 (UTC) The World That Never Was How is the info wrong? It talks about what happen in that world. --Cococrash11 00:10, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I didn't say it was wrong! I said it was written poorly! Plus, you took everything else out! You can't do that!!--'NinjaSheik' 00:14, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Is the grammer wrong? What's wrong with taking it out? I just replace old info with new one. --Cococrash11 01:16, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Uh, it's still written with bad grammer, and you didn't even orgainzed it correctly.--'NinjaSheik' 01:23, January 16, 2010 (UTC) If it's bad, you can just change it. Also, what happen if you copy info to this wiki site? --Cococrash11 01:27, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 No way!! Not all of that! Let someone else do it! I already did a lot for the novels section of the Organization. And if you copy info of this wiki site...Well, you might as well get punished.--'NinjaSheik' 01:34, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Then, let other people rewrite the sentence. Also about the copy thing I just heard from a classmate. --Cococrash11 01:42, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Whatever.--'NinjaSheik' 01:44, January 16, 2010 (UTC) You don't have to be rude. When will other people write info in the Days section? It almost empty. --Cococrash11 01:49, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. I can't do it, why don't you discuss it on the fourm called Character Profile Improvement.--'NinjaSheik' 01:52, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Vanitas Related to Sora? Why did you take off my trivia that Vanitas could have some kind of connection to Sora? We don't know why he looks like him! Narutoheroes12 05:54, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Actually, yes, we do! Vanitas and Ventus are both connected to Sora because Ventues was born out of Sora's heart, and Vanitas's was born out of Ventus's darkness! It's practically all over the web by now! Don't believe me? Look it up on YouTube!--'NinjaSheik' 05:59, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Undone edit? Why did you undo my edits to the trivia section of the Roxas article? Both facts were totally true!--Aakid1995 22:06, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I know, but they're both unneeded. Take example the edit you made in the triva, long ago, we had that triva, but it was taken out many times before, believe me. We don't need it.--'NinjaSheik' 22:12, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :The first is already mentioned here, and the second is about a fan name, which we don't use here.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 22:18, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Warning Templates Hey there, sorry to bother you, noticed you warned a vandal. Be careful about using the warning templates; apparently only staff members can use them now (see here and here). Just telling you so you don't get in trouble.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 23:20, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I see. Okay, thank you.--'NinjaSheik' 23:23, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello Zodiac Lingering Sentiment's Quote I don't get it. The quote I just delete already had one in the very top, but in the quote section, everybody kept bringing it back. --Cococrash11 23:49, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Stop coming to me for every little thing. If you want it gone, deal with it with another user. I'm busy.--'NinjaSheik' 23:53, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you're one of the people who kept restoring it. Of course, I'm talking to you. You don't have to be rude, I'm just asking a question why. --Cococrash11 00:08, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Ask someone else, then. I don't like fixing you edits today.--'NinjaSheik' 00:11, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Geez, what is with you today? You know what, forget this I'll ask someone else and get to the bottom of this. --Cococrash11 01:01, January 30, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Yeah, do as you wish.--'NinjaSheik' 01:05, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Edit Hi! I just wanted to tell you that the Moogles, Cloud, Tifa and Sephiroth come from unknown worlds, so I think it's better to put them into "Characters with unknown world" category. Oh, almost forgot: .Neverland shouldn't be put as a world in Kingdom Hearts coded, because it made an appearence only in the trailer, not in the game.--151.59.166.60 So what? They still appear in ther worlds, that counts for something. I don't feel like dealing with anyone right now, pick it up with another user.--'NinjaSheik' 00:10, January 30, 2010 (UTC) So, that category is for those characters which come from unknown worlds! However, I will be waiting for an answer when you will be less acid...--151.59.166.60 Pick it up with another user. I'm not in charge here. I just work here.--'NinjaSheik' 00:26, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Don't make me laugh! And you call that work? Ahahah! The fact is that you do what you want, and you don't accept the work of other...Who do you think you are? A princess? What a shame...--151.59.166.60 Yes, I call it work. And if I don't accept the fact of other work, you think I would undo other people other edits? You're the real joke, you don't know a thing.--'NinjaSheik' 00:59, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Watch you mouth. Don't be so haughty, just make your point in a civil manner. You asked her a question and now you're discrediting yourself by mindlessly insulting her. Why not ask the admins if you are so positive you're right instead of pestering NinjaSheik.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 01:02, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Lapis-kun.--'NinjaSheik' 01:08, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Of course, I can't stand seeing someone insult one of my friends, especially when it's so blatantly incorrect criticism and it's over such a trivial matter.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 01:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, you're a good person.--'NinjaSheik' 01:21, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Hey, Sheik. I've already told you this, but I'm sorryy about all the stuff I said. I mean, honastly, who cares if you like anime characters? Even if we're not friends, I dont wanna be enemies. Okay? Also, I'm here because BebopKate was nice enough to unblock me after I explained and said I wouldn't do it again. --Kingdom zachdawg 02:34, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll forgive you. Just don't do it again.--'NinjaSheik' 02:38, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay, cool. Thanks, Sheik --Kingdom zachdawg 02:50, January 31, 2010 (UTC) No problem.--'NinjaSheik' 03:25, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi Sora's Heartless Do you think Sora's Heartless is a character in KHI? Before you replied read this: At that time in KHI when Sora created Sora's Heartless he was falling into darkness and Sora's Heartless took control until Kairi bring Sora back. Sora even commented to Kairi that when he falls into darkness he lost feeling, forget everything and etc. So this proves Sora's Heartless took control when Sora falls into darkness. So thats why Sora's Heartless is a real character. That means he is a character in KHI just like Xehanort's Heartless. I mean we all know that Lingering Sentiment is Terra but with his soul but they are still diffrent. Sora's Heartless had Sora's Heart but covered with darkness. Its the same logic with Lingering Sentiment and Sora's Heartless. So what do you think? P.S. I already talk to other users about this, so you don't need to get your hair in a frizzled or something. --Cococrash11 02:25, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Well...I don't really know. Even as a Heartless, Kairi still called him Sora and when Sora turned back into a Heartless he was still being hugged by Kair she used her body to cover his little Heartless form. So, wouldn't it still make him Sora?--'NinjaSheik' 02:56, February 13, 2010 (UTC) How about I put it this way. Sora created Sora's Heartless. Sora's Heartless move around for awhile and when he met Kairi he was covered with light and returned as Sora. Sora's Heartless returned to Sora like Roxas returned to Sora. Except Heartless need light to be complete and Nobodies need their orginal self to be complete. Beside even if he can't talk he's still a character in KHI I mean look at coded he's a fricking main antagonist just like Xehanort's Heartless. I believe he deserve to be a minor character even if he didn't talk or do stuff. He's deffintly not an ordinary Hearltess just but like Xehanort's Heartless. --Cococrash11 03:18, February 13, 2010 (UTC) True, but that isn't up for me to decide. What did the others say?--'NinjaSheik' 03:19, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Some said its a form and other sided with me he's a character. What about you? Character or Form. Please pick Character. --Cococrash11 03:22, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Sorry, but I gotta say...It's a Form, to me.--'NinjaSheik' 03:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC) How is he a form? He's a character created, just like Lingering Sentiment. Why not just said that Lingering Sentiment is a form, not a character. --Cococrash11 03:26, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Maybe because the LS is just Terra;s soul, not Terra himself. However, Sora is still Sora in Heartless form. Look, I don't care about this whole thing. Talk to KrytenKoro.--'NinjaSheik' 03:33, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I do care. Sora is inside Sora's Heartless and he's a character how simple is that. Fine I'll just go find more people to agree with me I got 2 people who think I'm right. --Cococrash11 04:08, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Hi Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War